i don't wanna live forever
by galaskies-dancer
Summary: Sasuke jatuh cinta pada matahari. SHDL 2017. Icarus' Wings AU.


**I Don't Wanna Live Forever**

Untuk SHDL 2017. Plot dari Nairel Raslain.

* * *

Suatu perkara membuat pasangan ayah dan anak itu dikurung di Kreta—suatu penjara paling ketat di ujung menara (tidak ada yang mampu melarikan diri, kecuali terjun dan kau akan menghancurkan batok kepalamu). Anak itu enggan menyalahkan ayahnya, meski memang demikian kenyataannya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia ikut dijerumuskan ke dalam penjara. Apakah karena ia merupakan anak dari seorang tersangka? Lalu, apa kabar keadilan di muka bumi kalau begitu caranya.

Anak itu mendekam di sudut tembok. Cahaya matahari menerobos melalui celah tiang besi, membawa terang di antara gulita. Debu-debu berterbangan di udara, akan ia tangkap tapi tak pernah mampu. Akhirnya debu-debu dihirup saja, masuk ke dalam lubang hidung. Ayahnya memandang ke luar, menyaksikan langit biru megah raksasa—seperti hendak menelan bumi. Burung-burung malang-melintang, bulu-bulu pada sayapnya sesekali jatuh.

"Sasuke."

Anak itu sibuk memandangi debu-debu yang terbang.

"Sasuke!"

Anak itu akhirnya menoleh, merasa namanya dipanggil secara mendesak.

"Katakan pada mereka kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa nyala lilin."

"Aku bisa tidur tanpa nyala lilin, Ayah."

"Tidak. Tidak lagi."

Anak itu mengatakan pada penjaga ketika mereka memberi makan menjelang malam harinya. Ia katakan bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur tanpa nyala lilin. Rasanya mengerikan terlelap dalam gelap; ketika mata terbuka ataupun tertutup, tetap gulita yang tertangkap. Ia berdalih cahaya bulan tidak bisa membantu banyak. Salah seorang penjaga berkata, mereka akan mengusahakannya dengan meminta izin pada sang raja. Anak itu lalu berterima kasih.

Ayahnya sembunyi di pojok paling gelap bersama bulu-bulu unggas yang dikumpulkannya. Sebagai seorang pengrajin, ayahnya tentu tengah merencanakan sesuatu—sesuatu yang dapat membebaskan keduanya dari Kreta, atau justru sebaliknya.

.

* * *

.

Seseorang memanggil namanya dengan lembut; Sasuke … Sasuke … bangun dan lihatlah aku.

Anak itu melihat secercah cahaya kekuningan, sedikit menyilaukan. Ia menangkup cahaya itu, memandanginya takjub. Ia bertanya apakah benar secercah cahaya dapat memanggil namanya dengan nada selembut itu. Cahaya tersebut lantas berubah. Dia menjelma perempuan cantik berambut panjang. Matanya seolah menghipnotis.

"Apakah kau perempuan yang lahir dari cahaya lilin?"

"Aku matahari."

"Bagaimana bisa matahari sampai di sel penjara Kreta. Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di langit—menerangi semesta?"

"Sekarang ini tengah malam. Bulan menggantikanku berjaga."

"Apakah bulan juga seorang perempuan yang cantik?"

Matahari tertawa. "Bulan adalah seorang kakek tua, demikianlah kenapa cahayanya selalu redup."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu mendatangiku, wahai Matahari?"

"Namaku Hinata, dan aku akan membebaskanmu."

.

* * *

.

Anak itu terbangun ketika menyadari cahaya lilin padam. Ayahnya masih berkutat dengan sesuatu—lilin-lilin dan bulu unggas itu. Mimpi barusan terasa sangat nyata. Ia seolah merasakan adanya kehadiran seseorang yang bukan ayahnya. Matanya mengerjap.

Kehidupan ini sangat tidak adil, pikir anak itu. Seorang pengrajin yang pandai justru dikurung karena kesalahan kecil. Ayahnya telah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menciptakan labirin maha besar atas perintah sang raja. Satu kesalahan berbuntut panjang. Ayahnya tidak pantas berada di Kreta, sama sekali. Dan ia juga tidak pantas dikurung begini.

Ia bukan unggas yang ditangkap ayahnya dan bulu-bulunya dicabuti paksa. Ia bukan burung yang terjebak di dalam sangkar. Ia hanya seorang anak dari tersangka—ia hanya anak ayahnya. Itu saja.

.

* * *

.

 _Waktu berlari, waktu berlari lagi_

 _Di sudut gelap pria tua itu masih berkutat; bersama bulu-bulu dan sumbu lilin_

 _Kau terlelap; kau terjaga; kau menyaksikan hal yang sama_

 _Cahaya lilin berpendar; cahaya lilin padam; cahaya lilin datang menjelma perempuan_

 _Setiap malam, dalam puluhan hari ke depan_

 _Kau bicara; dia bicara_

 _Kau terjaga; dia lenyap sebab sumbu lilin telah mencapai batasnya_

" _Aku akan membebaskanmu," kata perempuan itu, selalu_

 _Dan kau bertanya-tanya_

 _Bebas dalam artian yang bagaimana?_

 _Lepas dari Kreta pun, kau pikir kehidupan ini masih sama_

 _(Memenjarakanmu dalam ketidak-bebasan_ )

.

* * *

.

"Besok pagi kita bisa bebas dari sini. Kita akan terbang, anakku. Terbang ke langit, ke angkasa. Kita akan mencari kehidupan baru."

Dua sayap berhasil diciptakan dalam kurun—berapa hari? Tidak ada almanak di sini. Barangkali lebih dari seratus hari. Dua sayap diletakkan di pojok paling gelap sehingga para penjaga tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Anak itu memandang, lalu menyentuh. Alangkah lembut. Ayahnya selalu memiliki sihir untuk menjadikan hal mustahil menjadi mungkin—bahkan dengan sayap buatan ini.

Malam harinya, ia menyalakan satu buah lilin yang tersisa. Cahaya berpendar dalam keremangan. Bulan seperti mengantuk. Mereka harus lelap demi mempersiapkan perjalanan besok pagi, perjalanan yang mungkin akan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Anak itu melihat api membuat lilin meleleh, tapi api itu menciptakan cahaya yang cantik. Seperti perempuan yang kerap kali berkunjung dalam mimpinya—seperti Hinata.

Ia diam-diam menyadari ada perasaan hangat di dadanya, berdesir setiap menjelang waktu tidur tiba (seakan mereka mengatur pertemuan untuk berjumpa, yakni tatkala ia terlelap dan lilin menyala).

.

* * *

.

"Besok aku dan ayahku akan bebas. Kami mau terbang."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau tidak lagi terjebak di Kreta."

Anak itu menggeleng. "Tapi, Hinata, bukankah kau yang akan membebaskanku?"

"Aku membebaskanmu dari rasa sepi."

"Apakah sehabis ini aku akan kembali kepada sepi?"

"Kau bisa kembali padaku."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa pergi darimu, Hinata."

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah dan mari saling mendekap."

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku."

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke."

"Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu."

.

* * *

.

Tapi ayahnya memberi peringatan; jangan sekali-sekali mendekat pada matahari, sebab matahari bisa membakar sayapmu.

Anak itu murung. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia sudah janji untuk mendekat pada matahari—mendekat pada Hinata; demi membebaskan diri dari rasa sepi. Ayahnya membantu memakaikan sayap. Terasa agak berat. Mereka sudah selesai mengenakan sayap masing-masing. Ayahnya mengucapkan suatu mantra; simsalabim sayap pun menjadi ringan dan mampu mengepak. Ia berpikir, betapa menyesal mereka, raja-raja itu, telah memenjarakan seorang pengrajin maha bisa.

"Ikuti aku, Sasuke. Kita akan terbang."

Mereka terbang, meninggalkan Kreta, meninggalkan para penjaga yang masih terlelap. Anak itu memandang sekilas, melihat lilin yang meluber, meleleh dimakan api. Ayahnya tertawa bahagia, seperti mempertaruhkan sesuatu untuk kebebasan yang sangat berharga. Tapi kebebasan tidak cuma terlepas dari Kreta. Melayang di udara seperti ini, dengan sayap mengepak-kepak, merupakan suatu kebebasan yang tak ternilai harganya. Itu merupakan definisi kebebasan hakiki versi ayahnya. Anak itu masih mencari; kebebasan semacam apa yang hakiki baginya?

.

* * *

.

 _Dalam tanda tanya, kau cari arti_

 _Ke manakah harus terbang; ke mana pula harus menepi_

 _Lantas kau temukan matahari_

 _Kau putuskan untuk terbang ke sana dengan mengharap kebebasan darinya_

.

* * *

.

Anak itu tidak pernah benar-benar mendengarkan perintah ayahnya.

Ia terus terbang ke arah matahari—matahari yang baru terbit itu. Ia seolah tuli, enggan menyahuti seruan ayahnya. Ia masih terbang dan akan terus terbang, menemui matahari, mencoba untuk saling mendekap. Cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya. Ia mulai merasa panas tapi ia tidak peduli. Anak itu masih mencoba untuk mendekap matahari tanpa menyadari sayapnya mulai meleleh.

Teringat pada lilin, teringat pula pada sumbu api yang melelehkannya.

 _Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata. Jadilah matahari yang membakarku. Biarkan aku terbebas dari kehidupan yang sangat kejam ini._

Sayapnya meleleh. Sayapnya tak mampu lagi mengepak. Anak itu tak pernah mampu mendekati matahari, tidak pula mendekapnya. Ia meluncur jatuh. Matahari terasa semakin jauh, tak terjangkau. Padahal ia ingin terbakar dalam kobarannya. Ia ingin seutuhnya menjadi milik Hinata—matahari yang menjelma perempuan, seseorang yang membebaskannya dari rasa sepi. Ia jatuh bebas. Tenggelam ke dasar laut. Tak pernah ditemukan mati ataupun hidup.[]

 **8:53 PM – October 12, 2017**

* * *

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any profit from this fanwork.**


End file.
